Dear Santa
by Digigirl08
Summary: This is a Taiora...Plus a Christmas fic. (I know I'm late) N e wayz there's Koumi, Takari, and an unrequited Sorato.
1. Default Chapter

Dear Santa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...balh blah blah...stupid Bandai, Toei, etc. Animations (stupid couple haters). You probably don't like diclaimers, so I'll stop.  
  
Authors Notes: If you give me ten reviews, I'll put up my next chapter...Yes I pwromise...^o^  
  
Dear Santa,  
  
Hi...I know that this may seem a little weird that a seventeen year old would type to you, but there's something really important that I really want to ask you. First let me tell you a little about me and who I'm talking about...  
  
My name is Sora Takenouchi. Like what I said on the top, I'm seventeen years old. Well, I have this friend, that...well, I wish he were here on Christmas, or in time for it...I love him so much, but I bet he only thinks of us as best friends, or 'buddies'. I don't want to ruin our relationship as friends, because I love him too much to lose him, ever. I'm just asking, and I know this may be a hard task for you, but...can you bring him back to his family here in Japan? Back to me...  
  
I know, it may seem practically impossible, because he's all the way in New York, with Mimi. She's also another freind of mine. We've all been to New York except for him. That was because Mimi brought all of us, and now he's the last one. Mimi called me and said that he might not make it this year, because she's only got one more plane ticket. He said she can take it and ride back home. Mimi's going to come tomorrow, which of course you already know is Christmas...  
  
A little about him? Well he's also the same age as I am, and he's very genorous, after the Digi-oh well, you probably know anyways, after the Digital World, he stopped acting so careless, and started acting well...careful, and he started thinking about the others too, that's why he's letting Mimi go home at Christmas...  
  
Someday, I wish that he would ask me to marry him...but I'm just in a fantasy land right now...Well, I'm really sorry if I babbled on and on about this, but that's what I want for Christmas...Home safe, and I want to tell him...Thank you.  
  
Sincerly,  
Sora Takenouchi  
  
Sora looked at her letter again, and just threw it into the garbage can, but it missed. She didn't bother picking it up though. She took her pen, and walked out of her apartment, to her friends house.  
  
Dear Santa,  
  
Ok, now I think I lost it...Why am I asking you? Why am I writing to you? Well, I don't care how stupid I may seem, seventeen years old, and in love with my best friend's, best friend...Sounds weird huh? Well, there's a little gift that I wish would come true...I know that you can't change how people act, and feel, but can you try? You see my best friend's, best friend is Sora Takenouchi. But she acts like she has something for her best friend...What am I doing? Did I just go nuts? Or is my brain malfunctioning? Why am I asking you? Oh well, I already wrote this letter so...Please just grant me this one wish, and I will absolutly, I mean one hundred percent believe in you again...  
  
From,  
Matt Ishida  
  
Then as crazy as this may sound, Matt pressed the send button...he didn't even know who to send this to, he just pushed the button with no e-mail address. Then he walked out of his apartment, and went to Izzy's house.  
  
Dear Sora,  
  
Hi, I'm really sorry I can't make it this year, I'm trying to go in New Years...I don't really know why I was writing to you, but it seemed like a good idea, and I really miss you. I wish I were there with the rest of you guys, but I let Mimi go. She really misses Izzy there, and I really don't know what to do. I really wanna go back there. Why are you the only one I'm writing to? Well, because Sora...I-I just wanted to say Merry Christmas and a happy New Year...I guess that's all...  
  
Love,  
Tai Kamiya  
P.S.-I think I belong in the looney bin...I just wrote to St. Nick...  
Hehehe...miss ya all!!!  
  
(Tai's letter to Santa...)  
  
Dear Santa/St. Nick...  
  
Hi...I know that this may seem a little weird that a seventeen year old would type to you, but there's something really important that I really want to ask you. First let me tell you a little about me and who I'm talking about...  
  
My name is Taichi Kamiya. Like what I said on the top, I'm seventeen years old. Well, I have this friend, that...well, I wish I were there on Christmas, or in time for it...I love her so much, but I bet she only thinks of us as best friends, or 'buddies'. I don't want to ruin our relationship as friends, because I love her too much to lose her, ever. I'm just asking, and I know this may be a hard task for you, but...can you bring me back to my family here in Japan? Back to her...  
  
I know, it may seem practically impossible, because I'm all the way in New York, with Mimi. She's also another friend of mine. They've all been to New York except for me. That was because Mimi brought all of them, and now I'm the last one. Mimi called Sora and said that I might not make it this year, because she's only got one more plane ticket. I said she can take it and ride back home. Mimi's going to come tomorrow, which of course you already know is Christmas...  
  
A little about her? Well she's also the same age as I am, and she's very kind, loving, she cars so much abaout everyone...especially in the Digital World. I had to let Mimi go home because she missed Izzy so much...  
  
If we ever get to tell her how I really feel, I wish she'd sa yes...Well, I'm really sorry if I worote on and on about this, but that's what I want for Christmas...Home safe, and I want to tell her...Thank you.  
  
Sincerly,  
Taichi Kamiya  
  
After writing the letter he placed it in his pocket, and called his friends...  



	2. Dear Santa

Dear Santa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...blah blah blah...stupid Bandai, Toei, etc. Animations (stupid couple haters). You probably don't like disclaimers, so I'll stop. Oh yeah...did you know that Bandai betrayed Digimon? If you want the answer why...e-mail me. ( I mean it. They DID betray Digimon...It has something to do with Cartoon Network)  
  
Authors Notes: If you give me ten reviews, I'll put up my next chapter...Yes I pwromise...^o^ Fine, I wanted 10 reviews, cuz I'm so greedy, but I'm also impatient. Give me an answer to this question...Do I suck? Ok you can flame my story, actually, that makes me laugh. You can't put me down.  
  
RING RING!!!  
  
"Hello? Takenouchi residence...Who is it?"asked a woman, over the other line.  
"Hi, Mrs. Takenouchi, this is Tai...can I speak to Sora?"Tai asked.  
"Why sure, if she were here. She went over to Izzy's house. Said that he was going to have some celebration for the...Digidestineds."she said.  
"Oh...ok. Sorry for the collect call, as soon as I get back there, I'll pay."he said.  
"Oh...no, it's ok."she laughed.  
"Ok, bye Mrs. Takenouchi."he said.  
"Bye Tai."she said, and hung up.  
Tai put the phone back on to the reciver, and then immedeatly called Izzy's house.  
  
RING RING!!!  
  
"Hello? Izumi residence. May I ask who's speaking?"asked a boy from the other line.  
"Hey! Izzy!"said Tai hppily.  
"Tai? Tai! Hey you guys! it's Tai!"he said, turning around to tell the others.  
"Tai?"asked a girl who's voice seemed ver familiar.  
"Yeah! You wanna talk to him Kari?"he asked.  
"Sure!"said the girl.  
"Hey Kari!"said Tai, who was beaming at the phone on the other side.  
"Hye Tai. Why can't you come home? We all miss you."she said.  
"Mimi's almost there, I still have to wait to buy a plane ticket. It's booked."he said.  
"Oh."she said flatly.  
"Well, anyways...can I talk to Sora?"he asked.  
"Sure!"she said, and handed the phone to another girl.  
"Hey."said Sora, fromt the other line.  
"Hey Sora. Did you get my letter?"he asked.  
"Yeah...I did. And as crazy as I might sound, I wrote to him too. I just threw it away cuz, well, I knew it would never come true."she said, sounding really depressed.  
"What was it about?"asked Tai.  
"It...it was nothing really...a few of this and a few of that...nothing much..."she said really nervously.  
"Aw come on Sora, do you expect me not to see through you?"he asked.  
"Hehehe...nothing...no! Believe me, it's really nothing, plus it's nothing that St. Nick could do..."she said.  
"Mine too. I'm thinking of burying mine though...hehehe..."he said.  
"Oh? So what's your's about?"she asked.  
"Nothing!"he said really quickly.  
"Oh really? Nothing eh? Well, Taichi Kamiya? I'm gonna find out!"she said kiddingly.  
"Please don't call me that..."he said, beginning to laugh.  
"Hehehe...well, I've gotta go...I'zzy's mom's done cooking. I am sooo hungry."she said, also beginning to laugh.  
"Isn't that what Davis and I do?"he asked.  
"Well, I'm taking your spotlight right now..."she laughed.  
"Well, I don't want you to starve. Bye."he said.  
"Bye...I---We'll miss you."she said becoming nervous again.  
"I'll miss you too."he said smiling at the phone.  
"Bye."she said, and placed the phone down.  
"Bye."he said at the same tome, and put the phone down too.  
'I have to be there...I wanna tell her before the new year comes...'Tai thought.  
  
Izzy's house.  
  
"I get first dibs on the rice!"said Sora running toward the table.  
"Hey! Awwww...everybody's beating me!"said Davis, putting his head down.  
"Don't worry Davis...it's just food."said Kari, beginning to laugh.  
"Come to think of it Kari. You're right."said Davis smiling at her.  
"This is fun. I just wished that Mimi and Tai were here with us."said T.K.  
"Yeah."sighed Kari.  
"It's ok Kari! I'm here!"said Davis. "I'm your super man!"he said.  
"It's not the same."she said.  
"It's ok. As long as we know they're safe."said T.K. putting his arms around her shoulders.  
"Yeah. Thanks T.K."she said, smiling at him.  
"It's nothing."he said.  
He looked at his arm, and blushed, taking them off her.  
Kari looked at him and smiled.  
He smiled back...  
"Uh, em!"said Daivs pretending to cough.  
Everyone looked at T.K. and Kari, then to Daivs, and all laughed in unison.  
"What?"said Daivs, never getting anything.  
  
At the end of the dinner.  
  
"Mimi just called. She said that she was in the airport. She was gonna take the cab, but I said that we would be there to pick her up."said Izzy happily.  
"Sora. Would you like me to drive you there?"asked Matt, coming closer to Sora.  
"Ok. I left my car at the garage."she said, and smiled at him.  
"Ok!"he said, and smiled back.  
"I'll drive you Kari!"said Davis.  
"Ok, ok. Alright. You've been bugging me about doing something for me..."said Kari.  
"Yeah!"said Davis.  
"But you don't know how to drive Davis. You don't even have a car."said T.K. reasonably.  
"You're right J.T."said Davis, head hanging low.  
"It's ok. You can drive me if you want when we're older."said Kari, giggling.  
"ALRIGHT!!!"said Davis happily, yelling.  
"Ok, ok."said Kari, trying to calm him down.  
"We can go with my brother."said T.K.  
"No!"said Matt. "I-I- mean that...there's no room..."he said, blushing.  
"But you have a va-"began T.K. but Matt shut his mouth. "Ok...ok..."he said. "We'll go with...Yolei."  
"Sure."said Yolei, grabbing her parents car keys from her pocket and walking outside.  
  
On the way to the airport.  
Matt's van/car.  
  
"So..."said Matt.  
"I can't believe that Mimi coming here...if only Tai were there..."Sora said sadly.  
"Cheer up. Tai's gonna come before New Years...that isn't so far away."he said, carefree.  
"I just..."she said.  
"Tai never breaks his promise. If he's gonna do it. He does."said Matt, trying despreatly to cheer Sora up.  
"I just wished he was here..."she sighed.  
"He'll be here."he said, looking at the road.  
"Yeah..."she said.  
"Say...Sora?"he asked.  
"Yeah?"she asked, looking at Matt.  
"Are you gonna go anywhere at Christmas?"he asked.  
"No, nowhere special if that's what you're asking. My mom and I are gonna have a 'family' Christmas."she said.  
'Tai was gonna be there, if only...'Sora thought.  
  
Tai's hotel.  
  
'I'm gonna be there, I'm gonna be there before Christmas eve...'Tai thought, picking up a phone, and dialing the airport's number.  
  
This isn't much of a cliff hanger...But I'll try n e wayz. How will Tai get to tell Sora? How will he get there? If Tai doesn't get Sora...do you think Matt will? *Sorato fans nod*  
(Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe)  
  
  
  
  



	3. Dear Santa (part:3)

Dear Santa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...blah blah blah...stupid Bandai, Toei, etc. Animations (stupid couple haters). You probably don't like disclaimers, so I'll stop. Oh yeah...did you know that Bandai betrayed Digimon? If you want the answer why...e-mail me. ( I mean it. They DID betray Digimon...It has something to do with Cartoon Network)  
  
Authors Notes:I'm baaaa-aaack!!! Wait-Give me an answer to this question...Do I suck? Ok you can flame my story, actually, that makes me laugh. You can't put me down.  
  
Izzy's house.  
  
"I'm so glad you made it Mimi!"said Izzy, hugging her for the 50th time, ever since the airport.  
"I missed you sooo much!!!"she said, hugging him again too.  
"I can't believe I'm spending Christmas with you for the first time!"said Izzy.  
"Well, not exactly. You mean ever since we've been going out?"asked Mimi.  
"Yeah...I missed you sooo much too."said Izzy, kissing her.  
"I love you Izzy!"said Mimi, kissing him.  
"Uh em!"said Izzy's mom, pretending to cough...  
"Oh...sorry mom."said Izzy, putting Mimi down, because he was spinning her around, and carrying her at the same time.  
The two laughed.  
"Oh!"said Mrs. Izumi, clasping her hands together, and smiling at the two. "This is a celebration! I'm going to make gingerbread milkshake!"she said, and went off to the kitchen.  
"I'm so happy..."she said, and sat dwon on the couch.  
"Me too."said Izzy, sitting next to her.  
Mimi laid her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes...(not to sleep...just daydreaming)  
  
Kari's apartment.  
  
"This Christmas won't be the same without Tai."said Kari, putting the star on the tip of the top of the Christmas tree.  
"I know, it's sad...he was mostly the one with the Christmas spirit."said T.K. who was helping Kari.  
"Where's Davis?"asked Kari.  
"Went to get a drink, and help your mom."said T.K.  
"Oh."said Kari. "There."she said, ready to jump down.  
"That looks great!"said T.K. looking at the star.  
"Whoa!!!"said Kari, falling down.  
"Kari!"said T.K. jumping up to catch her before she fell.  
Kari fell into T.K.'s arms, and both stayed there for about a minute or so.  
"T.K....thanks..."said Kari, smiling up, and looking at T.K.  
"It's nothing."said T.K.  
"No, it is..."she said.  
The two began to laugh nervously, till Davis came in with a tray of fungus cookies.  
"Aaaahhh!!!"said Daivs, almost dropping the tray.  
"Oh...I'm sorry about that..."said T.K. placing Kari down.  
"It's ok..."said Kari. The tip of her ears began to turn red, and it was creeping all over her face.  
"My worst nightmare..."said Davis, who looked like he was about to faint.  
"Kari just fell, and I caught her."said T.K.  
"Oh...ok...But I could've caught her..."said Davis stubbornly.  
"You were at the kitchen Davis!"said T.K. and Kari, and the two began to laugh.  
"Heh...yeah..."said Davis, putting down the tray.  
  
At night...  
Mimi's mansion.  
  
"Wow. Great party Mimi!"said Sora, yelling over the music.  
"Thanks!!!"said Mimi, who had to yell too.  
"I have to go at ten though...my mom and I are gonna have a family party!"said Sora, still screaming.  
"What?"asked Mimi.  
"I HAVE TO GO BACK HOME AT TEN, MY MOM AND I ARE GONNA HAVE A PRIVATE PART-"said Sora, but immedeatly stopped. She looked around. All the Digidestinds were staring at her. Then she noticed that Mimi turned off the music. "Oh...heh..."said Sora, beginning to blush.  
"Have you seen Matt?"asked Jyou.  
"No."said Mimi and Sora in unison.  
"No one has...he did say that he was going to come didn't he?"he asked.  
"Yeah..."said Mimi.  
"Then where could he be?"asked Sora.  
"He's probably just late...probably brought his band group to sing."said Izzy, wrapping hims arms around Mimi's waist, and resting his chin on her shoulder.  
"Yeah..."said Mimi, who was smiling.  
Izzy turned Mimi around, and gave her a little wrapped box.  
"Merry Christmas Mimi. I'm glad I spent it with you."he said.  
"Awww..."said Kari, looking at the two.  
"What's this?"asked Mimi, unwrapping it.  
"It's just...well you'll see."said Izzy, smiling.  
"Ok..."said Mimi, opening the box. "Oh my gawd...this is beautiful!"said Mimi, holding up a gold locket, which had a really tiny rose (but it's real) on one side, filled with water...the glass was protecting it. On the other side, there was a picture of Izzy and her. "I love it...but not as much as I love you. Thank you Izzy."said Mimi, kissing him.  
"You welcome."said Izzy, after they pulled away.  
"But I don't have anything for you...I didn't know what to get."she said, becoming sad.  
"Don't worry. I've already got her."said Izzy, smiling at her.  
Mimi looked up and smiled at Izzy too.  
  
"How sweet..."said Kari, swaying back and forth.  
"I've got something for you too Kari!"said Davis.  
"What is it?"asked Kari.  
"Here."said Davis giving Kari a flat square gift.  
"Oh...thanks Daivs."said Kari, looking at it.  
"You welcome."he said. "Open it."he said eagerly.  
"O...kay..."said Kari, unwrapping it. What she saw was a picture of Davis.  
"See? Now you can put it on top of your drawer, and think about me everytime! It's like I'm gonna be there in person!"yelled Davis.  
"Yeah..."said Kari, smiling weakly at Davis.  
'He's got more obessed with himself, even after the Digital World'thought Kari.  
(Sorry Davis lovers!)  
"Here Davis."said Kari, handing him a white envelope.  
"A card?"asked Davis.  
"Yeah."said Kari, and walked to the others giving them the same thing, except for T.K.  
"I'm really sorry, I would've given you guys something else, but I was a little short on allowance."she announced.  
'Oh well...'thought T.K. sadly, becasue Kari didn't give him, even a piece of paper that said 'Merry Christmas'.  
"T.K.? Can I speak with you outside?"asked Kari.  
"Sure."said T.K. walking out to the porch.  
  
At the porch.  
  
"As you know, I didn't give you anything-"began Kari.  
"I know..."interrupted T.K.  
"...yet."she continued.  
"What?"asked T.K. confused.  
"I don't have anything to give you, but there is something that I wanna say."she said, taking both of T.K.'s hands, and swaying them back and forth.  
"Yeah?"asked T.K.  
"I not only care for you T.K., but I love you too."she said.  
"Yo-you do?"asked T.K. surprised.  
"Yes. I always have, ever since...remember that song...'I knew I loved you before I met you...I think a dream turned into life...' "sang Kari.  
('I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You'~By: Savage Garden)  
"Yeah?"asked T.K.  
"It's the same with me."she said.  
"Really? I thought you always had a crush on Davis."he said.  
"Do you love me too?"asked Kari ignoring what he said.  
"Of course I do Kari."said T.K.  
"Then I want to hear you say it."she said, giggiling.  
"I love you too Kari Kamiya."said T.K.  
"Do you want to seal this?"she asked, smiling.  
"Sure..."said T.K.   
  
"Awww..."said Mimi, watching the two kiss outside.  
"Well, everything is almost complete."said Yolei.  
"Why?"asked Sora.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
Who's at the door? Why do you think Yolei told Sora to open the door...not Mimi? Why do you think I suck so much? You'll find out all of this, and more on...Dear Santa (part:4)  
  
(I suck at cliff hangers don't I?)   
  
  
  



End file.
